Kill To Save
by Never Surrender
Summary: When the body is poisoned you must suck the poison out. But when the poison is blood that tames the monster inside, things get a bit complicated. In order to save InuYasha, the monster must live… for that to happen… blood must spill. KOGAINU
1. Said the spider to the fly

**Title**: Kill to Save  
**Author**: Never Surrender/ Evie  
**Disclaimer**: I own not rights to anything but the plot.  
**Rating**: T+  
**Warning**: Seduction and if continued, Yaoi.  
**Summary**: What he saw broke him. What he heard hit him hard. Death seemed like the only way to escape his pain. But when Koga arrived to grant him his wish, he didn't want to die, and only wanted to be held and comforted. And Koga was doing both with his words. "I was ordered to kill you…" "I don't want to die…" "Then come with me."

Now, he'll do anything and everything his savior says.  
**AN**: Heard the song, fell in love and it got my creative juices flowing. I want to try something knew. Something I've been dying to try for a while. Song: Famous Monster: Saliva. _lyrics_

--

_Dear heavenly father please forgive us  
For we know not what we do_

--

"I hope you know why we brought you here?" a cold voice said, its face covered by a shadow, the only thing visible where its lips.

A man with brown hair looked up at the one who spoke. There where two in front of him. Through they both looked feminine, he knew in fact that only one was and that the other was a male. Upon further squinting of his eyes, he could see a faint outline of silver hair. Both demons had it, so he assumed that they where related.

"I do." Came his answer, "I would feel more welcomed if my arms where not bound- Lord Sesshomaru." He said, looking into the golden eyes that appeared. He saw them dart to his captor and with the shuffle of large feet, his arms where released.

"In knowing why you where brought here, you must understand what we want you to do." The other being said her voice cold, but not as cold as the man sitting at her right. She sat forward in her seat to reveal her golden eyes; they seemed to want to pierce through his soul.

The man said nothing and lowered his gaze, he had heard rumors about this demon, he just never thought they where true. He never thought that she was still alive, for he believed that she was killed when she was found guilty of adultery.

"Are you not answering because you do not know?" the female asked.

"Answer Koga, Prince of Wolves, or suffer the consequences." Sesshomaru ordered deadly.

Koga looked up at them, "I understand that I am to kill him. But why I do not understand is why? He has done nothing wrong. Defied no orders." he shook his head, he didn't fully understand why, but wasn't about to ask.

The female demon leaned forward making her silver hair fall over her shoulders. "He has done quite enough. He needs to be killed!" she snapped, leaning back into the shadows.

Koga sighed, "Do you not believe that death is too strong of a punishment?" he asked.

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow, "What are you suggesting?"

Koga looked at him with determination, which caused the Lord to smirk at. "Give me two nights. If I cannot get him to leave his humans, I will kill him. Who knows, maybe he's just waiting for some one to come and take him away."

The two dog demons exchanged looks, "Two nights. The morning of the third, if you are to succeed I want a letter. If you are to fail, I want his head on a plate." Sesshomaru growled dismissing him.

Koga bowed his head, stood and walked out of the castle. Once out side he let his shoulders sag and let out a deep sigh. After taking a few moments to collect him self, he took a deep breath through his nose and was able to catch the sent of his prey coming in from the northeast.

--

The boy with silver hair dropped to the ground completely devastated. He couldn't believe what had happened. A few nights ago he and the girl had another one of their petty fights. Like always she went home, and after waiting a few hours, he went after her. When he arrived at her house, he was informed that she was sleeping over at her friends' house. Shuddering at the thought of tracking her down only to get yelled and sat, he turned around and went back to his time.

_  
Look at your life  
Look at the way you slip and slide_

Walking around, he spotted the familiar soul collectors that belonged to his un-dead love. His heart soared seeing her, knowing she was still ok. But as he waked closer, another was with her. The wind catching their scent he could smell Naraku. And then mere seconds later, the demon showed up, wrapped his arms around her form and they kissed. He didn't see his old love pull back, nor try to get away. What he did saw made his heart crack. He saw her wrap her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Not being able to take it any longer, he ran from the sight and jumped back into the well, to which he stayed until morning. He woke up to voices, one sounding like Kagome's and the other to a boy he only met once. He opened the doors and what he saw sent his heart shattering to the ground. His eyes widened and jaw dropped. There was Kagome kissing another boy willingly. Turning his head away sharply he dove back into the well and ran to the comforting branches of his tree.

_  
Look at your time  
Look at the ones you've left behind_

The girl arrived moments after he had jumped into his tree, she couldn't see him as he hid on the other side of the tree. He stayed there for most of the day. He couldn't hear them when they called him down fro lunch that day.

Soon, that very same girl that broke his heart came by, with her hands on her hips, she began to accuse him of being 'impossible' and 'antisocial'. He didn't answer and let the insults pass.

"What's wrong with you!?" she screeched throwing her hands up in the air exasperated.

He looked down at her with emotionless eyes and remained silent.

"You come down here right now InuYasha! Or I'll make you come down." She threatened.

He shook his head and closed his eyes.

The girl growled frustrated, "InuYasha… Sit Boy!" she screeched.

His eyes widened as he was pulled forcefully from his tree and into the ground below. When the spell lifted, he slowly sat up looking at her devastated.

_Look at your eyes  
The haunted black circles of your plight  
But you can get bye_

His eyes widened in fear as the Prince of Wolves appeared from out of the surrounding trees. His sword that he never used was drawn. He didn't know whether to protect Kagome or attack right away.

_Though in killing you might take one more night_

--

Koga stepped out of the wood and walked up to InuYasha, his rarely drawn sword drawn and the intent of spilling blood- his blood- in his eyes. He had once again witnessed him getting thrown to the ground and refused to do nothing about it. He saw him run after her after they fought. He saw everything, he had watched him for the past night; and this was the last straw.

_'Cuz you're a famous monster  
You do what ever they offer_

"What kind of demon are you? You think you lead, but you follow. You do what ever they ask you to. When she runs off, you run after, thinking it's your fault when it's hers. They're humans and you're a demon. Act like one." He growled hulling him to his feet only to push him back against the tree. Kagome cried out for him to stop and leave him alone. That only added to his rage.

_You tie their noose around your neck  
And they throw you over  
'Cuz your a famous monster_

The scream from the girl was heard all the way back to the village and soon her friends came running to the field; weapons drawn and ready. Koga turned to them and growled, jumping away from his prey.

Looking at him, he knew for some unknown reason he couldn't kill the demon. So, instead of killing, he'd mess with his head and make him come with him.

Koga took a few steps towards him, "I've been watching you InuYasha and you disgust me. You try to protect your humans, it's not right. Almost dieing for them too, disgusting. Humans are supposed to die. Demons aren't. I'm sick and tired of you trying to protect them.

"She's not even supposed to be a part of our world. And she, she's supposed to be dead. And him. Well, he'll be dead soon enough." He said pointing to each human, if breaking him was the only way for him to leave... so be it.

"What do you want me to do then?" he asked quietly, looking up at Koga with an emotion in his eyes that made him actually feel sorry for him.

"Run away with me my puppy. Run and I'll make you become that full demon you so badly want to be come." Adding in his dream was a smart move on Koga's part. If he could become a full demon, he wouldn't have anyone following him around. To make him do what he didn't want to. He'd be his own person.

InuYasha looked back at his human companions. Koga was right; he did everything they told him. He was no better than a common pet. And when he did do something wrong, he was accused of being to rough, or in Kagome's words, 'impossible' or, 'antisocial'.

"Did you know that you're famous InuYasha?" Koga added off handily.

InuYasha turned to look at Koga, "How?" he asked quietly.

"Both humans and demons alike want to kill you. They believe you're the one stirring up all the trouble with Naraku. They think that if you died, that Naraku will leave." Scare him into leaving. What ever it took. He didn't want to kill him in the end.

"Do you believe that Koga?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't have to. I'm the one they hired to kill you."

"Who did?" now he was interested.

"Your brother, your step-mother, your father. Everyone." He listed them off on his fingers.

"Most of them are dead." InuYasha pointed out.

"No, only your father, but we contacted him and wished for you to perish." He lied.

InuYasha looked at him shocked. That couldn't be possible

"Don't you see your so called 'friends' are killing you? If I don't, they will." This wasn't working; he needed to speed things up. He only had a few more hours.

InuYasha backed away from his friends. He didn't want to die. He noticed he was near Koga and moved away from him also; he didn't want to be killed.

"I don't want to die…"

"Then come with me. Away from these humans. Come live a life of a full demon. Rid your name from the hit list of every single being. Become InuYasha once more and not The Monster. You won't be remembered if you don't."

InuYasha moved closer to Koga, he felt scared, like a little child being bullied. All he wanted to do was live a life with out having to always run for it.

"InuYasha don't go with him! We need you to get the shards!" Kagome said in a controlling voice.

Koga wrapped an arm around InuYasha and pulled him close, "You don't need them…" he whispered in his ear.

_Look at your mind  
Look at the strength you never found_

InuYasha couldn't help but shudder. Koga was right in some ways. Since he began to travel with humans, he could feel himself loosing some of the life he had. Like they had an invisible tube running from his heart that was draining him of his life. It was as if he was on a leash. Then his eyes widened and his clawed hand reached to the subduing beads. Why hadn't he seen it before, he was just a pet to them.

"All you need is other demons to play with…"

InuYasha shook his head; no every time he was with a full demon they always wanted to kill him.

_You lean on your pride  
The only friend that would never let you down_

Koga sense his fear and whispered, "Can't you see?" he breathed into his ear. "They're controlling you. Remember that little half demon girl? Why didn't you get her to travel with you? Why didn't you stay to make sure she'd be ok? Why can't you look at them in the eye anymore?

"Think back, of all the things you did… was it out of your own free will? Of all the things that happened to you, was it because you where with humans?" he needed him to followed him willingly, or he would leave and this whole thing would fail.

InuYasha's eyes widened, he was right. If he hadn't been with Kikyo, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have been pinned and he wouldn't have met Kagome and be treated like a house pet.

Koga grinned when he saw the dog demons' reaction.

"I can tell by your eyes that you've had enough. You haven't slept properly in years. I can tell by the way you fight. You fight making sure your humans don't get hurt, allowing the demon to hurt you. You'd be stronger if it wasn't for them." He ran his thumb softly under his eye.

_Look at the signs  
Look at the way they stop and stare  
They're watching you die_

"But…" InuYasha began but Koga shushed him, placing a finger on his lip.

"No. They enjoy watching you almost die."

InuYasha growled at the thought. "I don't want to die."

"They enjoy having you at their mercy."

"No InuYasha! That isn't true! Don't believe him!" the same girl cried.

"They enjoy telling you what to do."

_And when you're gone it's like you were'nt even there_

"Koga leave him alone!!" the man ordered.

He sent them a glare. "They love to see you fall into the ground. When other demons attack you. Or when the girl subdues you. Doesn't that hurt your pride?"

InuYasha couldn't help but nod.

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered.

"Too many demons have failed in killing you. So, they sent me. You need to die before you add more disgrace to the demons."

InuYasha turned around in Koga's arms and looked at him pleadingly. "I don't want to die…" he whispered

"I'm sorry, but you must. Unless you decide to come with me and leave these humans."

_'Cuz you're a famous monster  
You do what ever they offer_

InuYasha lowered his head onto Koga's chest, feeling fragile and unwanted. Koga placed a hand on InuYasha's head and ran his claws through his hair. "What is your decision? Stay here with them, be hunted, and known as a monster amongst your own kind. Or, will you come with me and become what you where meant to be?"

"Will you always be there?" he asked quietly.

Koga nodded, "I shall and I will show you what it is like to be a true demon."

InuYasha gave him a small smile, "I'd like that." He whispered bringing a hand up and taking hold of Koga's fur strap, not wanting him to leave with out him.

"Good. Now, we must do something about these beads." Reaching down, he grabbed hold of them and pulled them off. InuYasha sighed; it felt as if a weight was removed from his shoulders, causing him to snuggle into Koga's chest and enjoy his warmth.

"Now you are free of the humans."

_You tie their noose around your neck  
And they throw you over_

InuYasha smiled contently and Koga wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I shall be taking him away from you before you decide to put a tag and leash on him. Just because he has puppy ears, does not mean he's a pet. He is a demon. And demons are not pets. Come after him and you shall all perish. Let that be your warning."

_'Cuz your a famous monster  
You do whatever they offer  
You tie their noose around your neck  
And they throw you over_

In a flash both Koga and InuYasha where gone, arriving at Koga's dens in mere hours.

"Now what?" InuYasha asked as he looked up at Koga, who stood in front of him as he lay in the furs.

"You are broken my puppy. And it is now my job to fix you."

_'Cuz your a famous monster  
Famous monster..._

--


	2. Unanswered and Unknown

**Title**: Kill to Save  
**Author**: Never Surrender/ Evie  
**Disclaimer**: I own not rights to anything but the plot.  
**Rating**: T+  
**Warning**: Yaoi, if I feel like it.  
**Summary**: When the body is poisoned, its best to suck the poison out before it spreads to the rest of the body. But when it spreads the only way to stop it is to remove the infected limbs. But in this case, the limb is actually blood… blood that helps in keeping the monster at bay. In order to save InuYasha, the monster must live… for that to happen… blood must spill.

**AN**: sorry for the wait, something devastating happened to me… but I will continue for her… New summary!! W00t!!

**Chapter 2: Unanswered and Unknown**

-

InuYasha lied awake on the fur mat Koga used as a bed. The wolf had left him there saying he would be back in a while; there was some business he needed to attend to. He didn't really know how long ago that was; all he knew was that Koga has been gone for a long time. InuYasha didn't want to stay here by himself and had voiced that he wanted to go for a walk to clear his head and think. Koga stated that if he were to leave his den, the other wolves would not hesitate to attack, and there would be no way he could fight back because he had no strength too. But of course that was not the case, no wolf was allowed to lay so much as a finger on him with out getting castrated by Koga himself, but InuYasha didn't know that; so it was suggested to him that he should take a nap. InuYasha agreed and went to sleep, but when Koga left he was awake and looking at the fur hanging that covered the door.

So this is where we are now, InuYasha is with Koga in his den looking at the exit. He was searching for something, but that something was not the door, it was something inside him. He was searching for reasons as to why he was here. Koga had said that he was sent to kill him. Did he mean since the beginning? Since that day they first met? That day at that ransacked village…was that when everything first started? Was that the first day of his 'mission'?

Was every time they met, a ploy for his death?

But, then why was he alive? Why was he here with Koga and not dead? He had ample of chances to rid the world of him. Koga was a full-blooded demon… he was just a half demon. Koga knew that he turned human every new moon… but yet… he kept that a secret, he didn't tell anyone like he promised. But that didn't stop InuYasha from wondering, why? Why didn't he use what he knew to his advantage? Why didn't he just end it all?

InuYasha covered his face with his hands in shame; he couldn't believe that he was thinking like this. "Why didn't you kill me…?" he whispered into his hands and then he looked up at the door covering. "Why?"

--

Koga kneeled and stood before the two demons who hired him all those months ago. By the looks on their faces he couldn't really tell if they were pleased or really, really mad at the fact that InuYasha was not dead but instead staying with him at the moment.

"I said dead Koga, not a refugee!" The woman snarled, clearly she was not pleased, not please at all. "I want that boy dead!!"

Koga bowed his head; had she forgotten what she said?

"I'm sorry my Lady, but you must agree th-"

"I shall not agree with anything that concerns that scum!" she roared.

Koga sighed, apparently she had… "My apologies' my Lady… please forgive me… I was out of line."

"When that scum dies, you will be…"

"Mother." Sesshomaru spoke from his spot by his mothers' side, his gaze fully on Koga. He had been watching the two with the up most interest, but decided that it was time that he spoke up before his mother bit off Koga's head… and he did mean that quite literally.

"We did say that if Koga could remove InuYasha from the humans, that would be fine."

She shook her head, "No, that's not good enough for me! I want him dead! I don't care how it's done, I just wan it done!!"

"Mother…" Sesshomaru argued, InuYasha didn't need to die… he just needed to be fixed.

Sesshomaru's mother sent both male demons such a menacing glare, that he devil himself would shudder at.

"I don't care! I don't care how it is done; I want that half demon dead!! I want him dead and all human connections!!" she yelled at first, but then went down to a menacing hiss.

Just then, both male demons understood her plan and smirked.

Blood would be spilt… on both sides.

'You know what to do now Koga… so go do it." Sesshomaru said with a smirk, with evil glittering in his eyes.

Koga grinned back and left. He knew what to do… to stop the poison from spreading to the rest off the body… you must cut off the infected limb… but the limb in this case was blood…

--

InuYasha was playing with the ends of his hair when Koga arrived back. Nothing was said as Koga moved to lean against the wall of rock. InuYasha's eyes followed him as he moved, but went straight back to his hair when he saw an interesting smirk on the wolf's face.

"Where did you go?" InuYasha finally asked. He couldn't stand the silence between them and knowing he was still smirking at him was what really annoyed him.

Koga let the question hang in the air for a while longer just to bug the half demon before he answered, "Somewhere." he finally said a full five minutes later.

InuYasha slowly turned to face him, his voice was… different… it wasn't gruff or wild sounding. It still had a bit of wildness in it, but it was tame. He didn't know how to explain it, it just wasn't the voice he knew as Koga. He looked at him warily, "Who are you?" he asked getting to his feet.

Koga pushed himself off the wall as InuYasha stood up and raised a hand asking him to stop. "I'm still Koga." he said humorously as he walked up to the wary half demon.

"Then why do you sound different?" InuYasha asked taking a few steps back as Koga drew closer to him.

Koga chuckled which caused InuYasha to flinch, "Oh calm down Puppy. I'm not going to hurt you."

'Yet.' both demons thought; one fearfully, the other gleefully.

"Then what are you going to do to me?" InuYasha asked. He'd be damned if Koga-if it really was him- made him his pet. There was no way in hell he'd take orders from him. He would not allow Koga to give him the same treatment the humans gave him.

Koga's eyes sparkled with delight as he saw the raw emotion flash in InuYasha's eyes. It was starting to work, the sparkle that wasn't there before was coming back. The sparkle that showed him that InuYasha was thinking only about what was good for him and his survival. Something that only included him. Severing the ties may be easier then expected.

Walking over to InuYasha, Koga placed a hand gently on his cheek, "I will tell you more about the real Koga as you grow more accustomed in being here. Until then, know…" his voice came down to a seductive whisper; he could see the resistance to him in those golden eyes and that had to go. "It was never the girl I fancied… it was my prey… puppy."

With that Koga left the stunned and shocked half demon with his thoughts. His confused and jumbled thoughts… His questions about Koga's intensions with him were unanswered… and new questions were arising.

--

Koga walked out of the room he was keeping InuYasha in and into one where his friends where. With a content sigh, he flopped down beside his two best friends and closed his eyes and thought about what he was going to do. How was he going to fix this problem? Was there even a problem? Yes, he was acting too much like a pet. But wasn't keeping him here the same thing? And then there was the whole 'Cutting The Human Ties' thing. He was going to have to kill the humans, that part he knew… and couldn't wait for. But then there was the whole humanness, he was a half human… there was no way he could something about that. There was no way you could kill half a person… right?

"Koga!" came a loud voice. Koga snapped his eyes open and turned his head to the right, only to be startled by seeing Ginta's face so close to his.

He blinked, "What?" he asked as he shoved the other away.

"We've been talking and calling you for the past fifteen minutes." replied Hakkaku. "You o.k. boss?"

Koga growled and dragged his hands down his face irritated, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was asleep?" he snarled glaring at the two.

Both wolves looked at their leader blankly not buying it. "You don't sleep that soundly Koga." Ginta stated with a smirk.

"Ya, you wake up even at the softest of noises." Hakkaku added.

"Which makes some things a bit difficult…" Ginta mumbled under his breath, but then his eye widened in horror as he realized that he said it out loud instead of keeping that comment in his head.

Hakkaku was also in shock and was horrified, his jaw was slack and his eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Ginta!!" he hissed.

Koga's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he pointed an accusing finger at them both, "AHA! I _knew it_!" he sneered, 'Here I was thinking that I was going mad, but it's true!! You two are-"

Ginta slapped his hand over Koga's mouth before he could utter the last word, "Don't say it!!"

Koga gave him an annoyed look and bit down firmly on his hand. Ginta yelped and took his hand away to cradle it against his chest.

"That hurt!!" he snapped.

"Then keep your hands to yourself!" Koga snapped back.

Hakkaku rolled his eyes at them both; what a bunch of pups. He looked over at Ginta and saw that he was about to snap back, sighing, he placed his hand firmly over said persons mouth and gave him a 'Bite me and die' look. Ginta narrowed his eyes and nodded his head giving up.

Releasing the other wolf, Hakkaku turned to Koga who was grinning, "So… what now?" he asked, causing Koga's grin to vanish; he knew what he was talking about. "You have InuYasha, so what's the plan now?"

Koga looked at him thoughtfully, "He'll probably be back to his old self in a few days… so that'll be good…"

Hakkaku sighed, "That may not be a good thing considering your history."

Koga ignored that, but it didn't stop him from thinking about it as he left to check up on the half human, half demon.

What if he did go back to his old self? Would they be at each others throat? Or would InuYasha go back to his _older_ self. Back to the person he was before Kagome, before the Jewel, before Kikyo. Would he go back to the person he was before he was tainted by humans and their selfish goals?

Koga stopped just outside the room that held InuYasha with that last thought in his mind and new ones emerging.

If InuYasha did return to his former self… How and what will that be?

--

--

--

Wow…. Chapter two is finished!! YAY!!! Wow… took me long enough -smirk-


End file.
